Back Slide
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: 309 Alternate end to Haleb Scene 4. Hanna wondered why he was being so stubborn & why was it so important that they do this together? -A is crazy dangerous.


**So I'm not going to say anything, I'm just going to leave this here because I can. **

* * *

" What about Maya's website? " he asked. Trying to refuse his help Hanna shook her head and walked away from him.

" Caleb..."

" If we figure out who killed Maya then we...figure out who A is " he said one of many possible theories.

" I'm not going down this road with you " she turned around & faced him pleading that he not continue to investigate who A may be.

" Hanna this could be somebody that you're really close to " he suggested. " Another Mona...Are you prepared for that? " .

He knew he was pushing her buttons but he could see what she didn't. Her best friend had hurt her more then once & not just physically. Emotionally, Mona had done a number on Hanna. So much that Hanna couldn't see past all the bad she'd done.

Hanna could only see Mona for the good friend she was and not the person who blackmailed her & her mother, or the one who ran her over with a car breaking her leg, or made her hate herself for eating six cupcakes in front of three judgmental football jocks.

No. Hanna sympathized with Mona rather then accept that someone so close to her could hurt her the way she did.

" Caleb! " she turned around & yelled at him. " This isn't easy for me either alright. I miss you so much its made me do stupid things, crazy things ".

Caleb looked away and quickly thought about what he'd done to get her here.

" Hanna, you're talking to the guy who just kidnapped his own girlfriend ".

Hanna looked away, she couldn't comment after that, as crazy as it was.

_His girlfriend._

Hanna wondered why he was being so stubborn & why was it so important that they do this together? -A is crazy dangerous. Messing with everyone's lives, their boyfriends, their friends, their families anything that could unravel them into A's pretty little palm. Running wild all over America scaring the living daylights out of anyone who gets in their way.

This -A had heightened the danger for everyone. No one near or far was safe.

Stepping onto the curb Caleb made Hanna face backing her into a pillar.

" And you know what for the record... I am going to help you stop A " He emphasized how determined he was to seek out the culprit. He looked into her eyes, she too knew when he gave her his word he meant it. Nothing would get in the way of him finding out the truth so they could be together again. " And I'm not asking for your permission ".

He stepped into her slipping his hand under her hair and passionately bought his lips to hers backing her even further into the cold pillar behind her. She slipped her hands into his hair and returned the kiss. _Boy did she miss this._

His touch. His lips, his hair everything about him and he too needed her. He couldn't bare to be at her side and not touch her, kiss her even just the smell of her skin or the sound of her voice he craved her all day every day.

Even the nights when he slept alone all he could think about was how much he wished she was in his bed naked or clothed he didn't care just as long as she was there. His arms cradling her body, her legs slipped between his and her hand rested over his heart where she knew she would always be no matter what.

He grabbed her jacket pushing it from her shoulders, she helped him by pulling her arms out dropping the jacket on the ground beside her. Wrapping her arms around him again she kissed him back. He grind himself against her, every second he touched her his arousal grew.

He pulled her even closer to him. Desperate & needy. They both needed this.

It had been weeks since they'd been intimate together, which was a rarity between the two. Never did they go more then a week without showing each other how much they meant to one another...except maybe that one time when he went to meet his mother for the first time.

The last time they made love she whispered sweet nothings in his ear right after he begged her to say Dong Po one more time. But once was never enough. There was something completely arousing & sensual about the way those words fell from her mouth. Sultry, soft & sweet like music to his ears.

She pushed his outer shirt from his shoulders until it too fell to the ground, her hands found their way under his second layer, following his waistband her hands crept up his back. Hanna broke free from his kiss and rested her chin on his shoulder kissing the side of his neck.

Caleb trailed down her neck along her collar bone pushing her dress from her shoulders exposing her skin to the cool air of the night. He nipped at her soft creamy skin as his other hand trailed its way around to cup her bottom.

Slipping down further under her dress, he slipped his thumb under her panties & he cupped her cheek. Hanna pulled her hands from under his shirt & placed her hands over his chest.

" Caleb...we should stop ". He looked at her & rolled his eyes.

" You've got to be kidding me...Now? " he said. Hanna pointed to the car and indicated they should move elsewhere.

" The car Caleb. We're going to get arrested out here " she said.

Caleb quickly picked his shirt and her jacket off the ground grabbing her hand he lead her to his car. Opening the passenger door he pushed the seat as far forward as it would go and threw their clothes on the front seat, he took her hand to assist her as she climbed into the back seat tucking her dress under her.

Climbing in beside her he closed the door behind him and looked back at her sitting on the edge of the seat.

" Are you sure? " he asked her cautiously. He didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to even though they'd come this far.

" Yes I'm sure. Do you have one? " she asked nervously.

Caleb let out a small laugh. " I love that you still ask even though we've never done it without one ".

He reached over into his bag & pulled a condom out placing it on the shelf behind them. He pulled her onto his lap as to straddle him. Hanna dove in with a sudden kiss full of desire, she simply couldn't get enough of him.

Maybe it was the excitement of having sex inside his car in public place that was turning her on so much or maybe it was the fact she could feel his arousal through his jeans. Either way Hanna needed to feel him inside her.

She began tugging at his shirt urging him to remove it as soon as possible, pulling it over his head she threw it toward the front of the car. Caleb lifted the hem of her dress and slowly peeled it from her body, inch by inch enthralled at the beautiful girl before him.

" God " she heard him say softly, after all this time he still appreciated her body like no one ever had before. He worshiped the ground she walked on & would do anything for her just as would she for him.

" What? " she asked rolling her hands down his chest.

" You're beautiful " he said kissing her again. His hands soon found their way to her rear again, grinding her against him over & over. Her moans and his quiet gasps soon filled the car as the windows began to fog. Hanna reached down and began undoing the button on his jeans, she hated the fact she had to break their kiss to undo his zipper.

This had to be dealt with delicately, only once had she got almost too close to his privates with a zipper. Hanna looked into his eyes biting her bottom lip she slowly tugged his zipper lower and lower. Opening his pants she let him push them down around his ankles whilst she crouched over & slipped her panties off.

Kneeling before him she reached out & gave him several lazy strokes. She looked up to see his head fall back & grip the back of the seat moaning as her sweet soft luscious lips took in all that he was.

" Jesus Hanna! " she heard him say. She mastered early on how slow he liked it & when to fasten the pace. Half the time Caleb had a hard time holding back since her touch was like magic. The things she could make him feel was nothing he'd ever experienced with any other girl. Hanna was different. She was something special.

He licked his lips and closed his eyes, it was almost too much but at the same time not enough. He reached out & moved her hair from her face so he could see her moving back & forth stroking him. With a few more strokes Caleb had to stop her where she was otherwise this night could be over before it even got started.

" Hanna... You need to... " he had trouble getting his words out. " Stop...dear god Hanna stop! " he sat up.

" I did it again? " she asked playfully knowing all too well that she'd almost pushed him too far. Caleb smiled & pulled her back to his lap kissing her passionately. With one hand holding her against him he slipped the other down further to find her wet already.

She kissed his chest and made her way up to his neck where she nibbled & sucked at him softly. Her eyes closed, body tightened & her breathe caught in her throat when he slipped one digit inside her. She clenched around him & cursed softly into his ear.

It wasn't long before Caleb was slipping two fingers inside of her, slowly but surely he worked her into a frenzy. Each time he entered her the waves of pleasure hit her over & over again but he wasn't giving up. He wanted her right on the edge before he entered her.

" Caleb... Please... Now " she begged him. She had to have him right this second, she was trembling & gasping for air. She couldn't take a second more without collapsing on his shoulder.

Caleb slipped his fingers out and reached for the condom behind him.

He tore through the foil wrapper quickly sliding the condom onto him, then he swiftly slid her onto him. His lips crashed to hers holding her in the moment as she adjusted to him. Caleb wrapped his arms around her body bringing her closer to him. He straightened himself for a better angle when she started a slow & steady rock. He gripped her hips & found an easy rhythm for the both of them.

He continued to kiss her as he undid the clip on her bra and slipped it from her arms throwing it beside him. He cupped one of her breast and squeezed it softly, he tore away from their kiss and took her breast into his mouth softly licking & nibbling the delicate skin.

She arched her back & rode him even harder telling him to hold her even tighter & kiss her body more. Caleb gave the other breast the same amount of attention until his name continuously fell from her lips.

He knew he didn't have long left as she was about to peak. Over & over he moved her hips faster and faster until she was screaming his name inside the car. The tighter she held him the more he wanted her until it finally boiled up his spine & spilled out into her. Hanna peaked soon after & collapsed on him.

Inside the car their heavy breathing was all that could be heard. The both of them tried catching their breath. Sweating, panting and smiling at each other. This was something they'd never tried before, and yet it seemed to come so easily.

" That was...crazy " she said between breaths.

" Crazy good or...? " he asked.

" Oh very crazy good " she laughed at him taking his hand & weaving her fingers between his.

" I love you Hanna " he said kissing her forehead.

" I love you too... I've missed you so much " she said in return.

Caleb reached forward grabbing his outer shirt from the drivers seat. Sliding lower across the back seat he pulled his boxers up & tugged her toward him covering her with his shirt.

They laid quietly in the back of his car not saying a single word to one another. They just enjoyed the intimacy & the still of the night. Caleb stroked her arm whilst she held his other hand over her chest kissing the back of his hand.

An hour later Caleb was dropping Hanna back home, before she got out of the car he pulled her toward him for one last kiss and asked her something she was expecting, nor did she know how to answer.

" So are we back together now? "...


End file.
